This invention relates generally to cell fate decisions that underlie cell differentiation and tissue development repair, remodeling and renewal and, more specifically, to the modulation of the genetic regulatory architecture that determines cell fate for diagnostic and therapeutic interdiction.
Cell fate determination constitutes a complex series of intracellular and intercellular interactions. Within a cell, decisions must be made that turn on and off regulatory molecules and signals must be coordinated to achieve a concerted effect of the batteries of regulatory molecules in order for cells to appropriately differentiate. The genetic programming of cell fate requires both spatial and temporal coordination of the regulatory molecules within the nucleus of the cell in order to achieve a single, concerted outcome at any particular stage during cellular differentiation.
The complexity of regulatory signals and the coordination of such signals increase substantially in the context of the development of an organism or the development, repair, renewal or remodeling of a tissue. Intercellular regulatory interactions that regulate the spatial coordination of groups of cells and tissues additionally have to be included in the genetic program. Such a higher order level of complexity is immense when it is understood that the regulation necessarily requires spatial coordination in a three dimensional space and simultaneous temporal coordination of many different and diverse populations of cells within the organism or tissue over long periods of time. The ability to control the fate of a cell or population of cells at each stage of the differentiation and development process, and later during repair, renewal or remodeling, would have a significant impact on the diagnosis and therapeutic intervention of diseases.
Various efforts have been made to control the fates of uncommitted cells such as embryonic stem cells, stem cells in mature tissues and other progenitor cells. However, such approaches have shed only minimal light on the intricate genetic program and regulatory circuitry involved in the adoption of cell fate decisions. For example, pluripotent and progenitor stem cells have been studied for their ability to adopt the fade of, and differentiate into various terminally differentiated lineages. Factors and culture conditions have been identified by laborious trial and error that induce such cells adopt a certain fate and to preferentially move down a particular differentiation path. However, differentiation into pure populations of a desired cell type has yet to be obtained. Moreover, because confirmation of differentiation state is determined through phenotypic observation or by monitoring only a selective number of known markers, the other cellular activities not apparent by these measures remain unknown. Therefore, the exact regulatory or differentiation state will similarly be unknown and of limited value for harnessing the full diagnostic or therapeutic potential modulation of controlling cell fate.
Regulatory factors also have been identified that induce various aspects of cell differentiation, tissue or organism development or tissue repair, remodeling or renewal. Functional determination of such regulatory factors has occurred by the step-wise study of each factor and its target gene or genes. However, because of the amount of time and labor involved in such efforts, the completeness and intricacy of the overall regulatory program and circuitry at the cellular or organismic level is necessarily limited. The study of individual molecules and isolated regulatory loops is therefore inefficient and also leaves open the undesirable potential effect of undetermined aspects of these processes if used for purposes of diagnosis or therapeutic intervention.
Accordingly, absent characterization of the genetic regulatory system as a whole for the spatial and temporal complexity of cell fate decision and the resulting differentiation, development, repair, remodeling and renewal processes, the authenticity and reliability of any regulatory map will be insufficiently complete for confident use in the diagnosis and treatment of diseases.
Thus, there exists a need for the identification and compilation of the genetic regulatory architecture of a cell and for different cellular states in the differentiation, developmental, repair, remodeling and renewal processes which will allow for accurate interdiction and modulation of these cellular processes. The present invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.